


보랏빛 금어초에, 하얀색은 삼켜지고.

by Taezisae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taezisae/pseuds/Taezisae





	보랏빛 금어초에, 하얀색은 삼켜지고.

철컥하고 잠금쇠 풀리는 소리가, 한 번으로 끝나지 않고 여러 번 이어진 뒤에야 잠잠해진다. 그 소리가 완전히 사라지고 문이 열리면서 

더벅머리의 청년이 방 안으로 들어왔는데, 앳된 티가 남아있는 것이 아직 어린 소년같았다.

 

"헤...이제야 오다니, 기다리다가 '뼈'가 빠지는 줄 알았다고."

 

살짝 피곤함이 묻은 목소리가 침대 위에서 들려온다. 나른한 표정의 해골이 팔다리가 밧줄로 침대 기둥에 묶여있었는데, 

감금당한 것 치곤 너무 느긋해보여 누군가 발견해도 구해줘야하나 망설일 것 같은 모양새였다.

 

"나름 일찍 온 거라고. '뼈'가 녹아내릴 정도로 아둥바둥 달려왔다고."

 

청년은 침대에 털썩 주저 앉아 넥타이를 풀고 양말을 벗어 아무렇게나 던진다. 그리고 한숨을 쉬며 고개를 치켜든다.

 

"피곤해. 어른이란 건 싫어."

"기대했던 것 과는 꽤 달라서 '골'치 아프지?"

"아니. 처음부터 기대같은 건 없었어. 난 예전부터 영원히 어린애로 남고 싶었다고."

 

청년은 방 구석에 자리잡은 미니 냉장고로 다가가 맥주를 두 캔 꺼내왔다. 맥주 표면에 맺힌 물방울이 서늘하게 흘러내리는 것이, 

누구라도 저도 모르게 침을 삼키고 싶을 정도로 시원해보였다.

청년은 맥주를 내려놓고 해골의 다리를 묶어둔 밧줄을 느슨하게 풀어줬다. 덕분에 해골은 엉거주춤 몸을 일으켰고, 간신히 앉는데 성공할 수 있었다. 

물론 두 팔이 팽팽하게 당겨진 상태라 썩 자유롭진 않았지만.

 

"꼬맹아. 이것도 풀어주는 게 낫지 않을까?"

"안 돼. 조금이라도 느슨하게 하면, 넌 순식간에 날아가버리니까."

"...너, 시간을 몇 번 돌렸었지?"

"잘 아네."

 

해골의 눈동자가 푸른 빛으로 일그러진다. 그러나 사납게 날 선 눈동자와 달리, 아이 같이 작은 몸은 밧줄에 메여 끙끙댈 뿐이었다. 

청년은 그 옆에서 말없이 맥주캔을 땄고 '치ㅡ!'하고 거품 빠지는 소리가 힘차게 들렸다. 그리고 희미하게 김이 피어오르는 맥주를 

해골의 얼굴 근처로 갖다대고 말없이 기다렸다.

결국 해골은 팔에 힘을 풀고 눈빛도 원래대로 거뒀다. 그리고 자신의 입가에 다가온 맥주캔에 입을 대고 말없이 받아 마시기 시작했다. 

꼴깍꼴깍 맥주 넘어가는 소리 너머, 맥주캔에 맺힌 물방울이 청년의 손을 타고 흘러 해골의 옷자락에 떨어진다.

곧 해골이 그만 마시겠다는 의사표시로 고개를 젓자, 청년은 마시던 맥주를 치우고 새 맥주캔을 따서 마시기 시작했다. 

벌컥벌컥 하고 마신다기보단 위장에 붓는 듯한 소리가 울려퍼진다. 그리고 크, 하고 떨떠름함을 토해내는 소리가 끝을 장식했다.

 

"어지간히 급했나보군. 먼저 마시지 그랬어."

"샌즈 넌 하루종일 아무것도 못 마셨을테니까."

"그게 걱정된다면 날 풀어주는 게 맞지 않을까, 꼬맹아?"

 

샌즈라고 불린 해골은 최대한 빈정거리며 말했지만, 청년은 그 말에 아무 대답도 하지 않고 남은 맥주를 입에 털어넣었다. 

그리고 빈 맥주캔을 아무렇게나 바닥으로 내던졌다. 아직 캔 표면에 맺혀있던 물방울과 약간 남아있던 맥주가 바닥에 흐른다.

청년은 천천히 샌즈에게 다가와 머리를 쓰다듬더니, 곧 뺨으로 목으로 내려가기 시작했다. 샌즈는 움찔거리며 저도 모르게 피하려고 했으나, 

피할 방법이 없단 걸 깨달았는지 눈을 질끈 감았다.

그렇게 스르륵 내려가던 손이 샌즈의 목 뼈 중간에서 멈췄다. 새하얀 뼈 위에 푸르고 붉은빛이 섞인 멍 자국이 선명했다.

 

"샌즈는 해골인데 어떻게 멍 자국이 생긴걸까?"

"...."

"괴물이라서 그런가?"

 

샌즈의 몸은 몹시 딱딱하고 푸석거리기까지 한 실제 뼈와 다르게, 살짝 탄력도 느껴지고 아주 약간 말랑거리는 느낌도 있었다. 

아무리 겉모양이 뼈라고 해도 괴물은 괴물이란 걸까?

청년은 샌즈의 티셔츠를 살짝 들춰 쇄골을 바라봤다. 그곳에도 멍 자국이 있었는데, 하얀 몸 때문인지 유독 선명하게 두드러져 보였다. 

붉은 빛과 푸른 빛이 한 데 엉긴 보랏빛 자국들은, 어쩐지 흰 눈 위에 피어난 꽃 같기도 했다.

청년은 티셔츠를 찢어질 듯 잡아당겨 샌즈의 어깨뼈를 적나라하게 드러내보였다. 그 곳에도 멍 자국이 있는 건 마찬가지였고, 

청년의 하얀 손이 그 멍자국을 쓰다듬으면서 새된 신음이 터졌다. 

참다 못했는지 샌즈가 감고 있던 눈을 뜸과 동시에 발을 치켜들어 자신의 몸을 덮고 있는 청년을 뻥 걷어차버렸다. 

그리고 배를 걷어차여 숨을 컥컥 내뱉는 청년을 노려봤다.

 

"꼬맹아, 적당히 해! 대체 왜 이러는 건지 모르겠...!"

 

말이 채 끝나기도 전에, 샌즈의 몸이 침대 위로 쓰러지면서 푹 파묻혔다. 멍이 든 양 쪽 어깨가 양 손에 거칠게 짓눌리면서 샌즈는 저도 모르게 비명을 터트렸다. 

그럼에도 어깨를 짓누르는 손에서 힘이 빠져나갈 기미가 보이지 않았다.

 

"왜 이러냐고?"

"으큭...!"

"왜 이러냐고?"

 

청년은 샌즈의 두 발목을 붙잡고 잡아당겨 다시 밧줄로 묶었고, 샌즈는 다시 대자로 누운 자세가 되었다. 

샌즈는 갑작스럽게 다시 찾아온 구속감에 손가락과 발가락을 꼼지락거리며 눈을 데굴데굴 굴렸다.

 

"내가 왜 이러냐고?"

"잠깐, 꼬맹..."

"내 이름은 꼬맹이가 아냐!!"

 

분노에 가까운 고함이 터져나오면서, 샌즈는 저도 모르게 딸꾹질을 하고 말았다. 

 

"내 이름은 프리스크야! 프리스크라고!! 멀쩡하게 이름이 있는데, 왜 자꾸 나를 꼬맹이라고 불러!!"

"꼬, 아니 프, 프리...."

"다들 나를 이름으로 부르는데! 왜, 샌즈 너는 나를 이름으로 부르지 않는 거야!!"

 

프리스크라는 이름의 청년은, 고함을 지르면서 샌즈의 어깨를 부숴버릴 듯 세게 움켜쥐었다. 

샌즈는 그제야 아차 싶었는지 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 프리스크를 바라보았다.

 

"프, 프리스크. 알았어. 그러니까 진정하고...."

"샌즈. 너는 몰라."

 

프리스크는 천천히 와이셔츠의 단추를 푸르기 시작했다. 그 모습에 샌즈의 얼굴이 살짝 파랗게 질리면서, 밧줄에 묶여있단 것도 잊어버렸는지

미친 듯이 팔다리를 허우적거렸다. 밧줄 밑의 손목과 발목에도 희미하게 줄 모양으로 멍 자국이 새겨져있다.

 

"처음 지하에 떨어졌을 땐 몹시나도 겁이 났어."

 

프리스크는 와이셔츠를 벗어서 아무렇게나 던진다. 하얗고 정갈하던 셔츠가 아무렇게나 구겨진다.

 

"그래도....다들 상냥했어. 토리엘 아주머니도, 파피루스도, 언다인도, 알피스도, 메타톤도, 아스고어 아저씨도....그리고 샌즈 너도."

 

프리스크는 샌즈를 자신의 아래에 둔 상태에서 천천히 바지를 벗기 시작했다. 아무렇게나 벗어 밀어낸 바지도 침대 밑으로 흘러내려간다.

이제 프리스크는 속옷 하나만 입은 상태였다. 샌즈는 식은 땀이 절로 흐르는 걸 느꼈다.

 

"샌즈 너와 했던 시간들이 너무나도 즐거웠어. 파피루스와 퍼즐을 내고, 핫도그를 팔고, 샤이렌의 공연에서 암표를 팔기도 하고, 

트럼본을 불면서 장난을 치기도 하고, 그릴비 네에서 밥을 사주고...."

 

빛을 등진 탓에 프리스크의 얼굴을 그림자가 짙게 드리워져있었다. 그 그림자 속 프리스크의 얼굴은 너무나도 아프고 너무나도 괴로워보였다.

그러나 샌즈는 그 껍데기 밑에서 번뜩이며 자신을 햝는 집착을 엿봤기에, 이를 악 물고 프리스크를 노려봤다.

 

"그런데 넌 식당에서 말했어. 약속이 아니었으면 진작 죽었을 거라고."

 

프리스크 역시 눈에 힘을 주고 샌즈를 노려봤다. 그리고 갑자기 샌즈의 머리를 양 손으로 세게 움켜쥐었다.

 

"그 말을 들었을 때, 하늘이 무너지는 것만 같았어."

 

샌즈는 점점 더 세게 조여오는 프리스크의 양 손에 저도 모르게 신음을 흘렸다. 그러나 프리스크는 멈추지 않고 더 세게 힘을 줬고,

샌즈가 참다 못해 비명을 지르자 그제야 손을 놓았다. 샌즈는 고통에 몸부림치는 것조차 자유롭게 할 수 없었기에

그저 밧줄에 묶인 팔다리를 간헐적으로 떨 뿐이었다.

 

"나는 네가 좋았어. 샌즈 너가 좋았어. 연애감정인지 동경인지는 잘 몰랐지만, 어쨌든 좋았었어."

 

프리스크는 샌즈의 뺨을 한 손으로 슥 흝었지만, 샌즈는 거부감이 완연한 얼굴로 프리스크를 노려봤다.

 

"지상으로 나오면서 생각했어. 이젠 지하에서 벗어났으니, 시간이 지나면 너와 조금은 나아지지 않을까?"

 

프리스크는 뺨을 흝던 손을 천천히 샌즈의 목으로 가져가더니 갑자기 샌즈의 목을 닭 목을 잡듯 콱 움켜쥐었다. 

샌즈는 당황한 듯 허우적거리면서도 날 선 눈빛을 거두지 않았다.

 

"하지만....넌 아니었어. 언제나 누구와도 가까워지지 않고, 언제나 허무감에 젖어 살고 있었어."

 

프리스크의 손에 서서히 힘이 들어갔다. 샌즈는 격하게 팔다리를 흔들었으나 밧줄은 프리스크와 달리 자비심이 없었다.

멍 자국만 밧줄에 쓸리면서 또 다른 고통을 줄 뿐.

 

"나 역시 너에 대해 포기하려했어. 그래, 솔직히 이상하잖아. 해골에 마음 품는 거. 성별이나 종족 차이라던가. 여러가지."

 

컥, 컥...! 샌즈가 격하게 숨을 토해내며 몸을 부들부들 떨었다. 뭔가 말하려하는 것 같았으나, 토막난 단어들은 어떠한 의미도 전달하지 못하고 

신음에 묻혀 흩어졌다. 프리스크는 손에 힘을 줬다가 풀었다가를 반복하며 샌즈의 표정이 일그러지는 걸 무심하게 쳐다봤다.

 

"무엇보다 넌 무심하기 짝이 없었고. 예전에 내가 식당에서 있던 일에 대해 다시 말했더니, 넌 별 거 아니라는 듯 가볍게 말했잖아?"

"프, 프리....스...."

"난 그 일이 너무나도 가슴에 아팠는데, 너에겐 아무 것도 아니라는 사실에.....그냥 별 거 아니었다는 듯 웃어 넘겼어.

그랬더니 넌 그렇게 말했지. "그럼 안 미안하네!"라고."

"미....컥....!"

 

샌즈의 얼굴이 살짝 파랗게 질린 걸 보고 나서야 프리스크는 손을 풀었다. 눈물과 침을 동반한 기침에도 아랑곳 않고,

프리스크는 자신의 손자국이 희미하게 새겨진 샌즈의 하얀 목을 바라봤다. 

 

"차라리 포기하면 좋았을텐데. 별 거 아닌 어린 시절 동경으로 남았으면 좋았을텐데."

"쿨럭, 컥....!"

"그런데 시간이 지나도 너에 대한 마음이 사라지지 않았어. 급기야는 몽정까지 하고 말이지."

 

어린아이의 티를 조금씩 벗어날 무렵, 한밤 중에 일어난 작은 헤프닝은 프리스크를 완전히 뒤흔들어 놓았다.

 

"별 거 아닌 꿈이었어. 너랑 산책을 하다가 벤치에 앉아서 하늘을 바라보는 꿈이었어. 

꿈 속에서 너는 언제나 그렇듯 농담 따먹기나 했고, 나는 그런 농담에 실실 웃었어."

"하아, 하....! 프리스, 크....!"

"꿈에서 넌 다정했어. 다른 괴물들처럼, 좀 더 가까이 다가오고 좀 더 편안하게 지냈어. 너무 행복했어."

 

고작 그런 꿈이었다. 신체적인 접촉도 없고, 애무도 없고, 포옹도 없는 고작 그런 꿈. 그런 아름답고 순수한 꿈에 몽정을 했단 사실에, 

그 날 프리스크는 엄청 울고 또 울었다. 그런 프리스크의 모습에 토리엘은 그 날 하루종일 프리스크를 달래느라 정신이 없었고.

 

"별 거 아니라고 생각했어. 청소년기의 자연스러운 성장 과정이라 생각했어."

"프리스크....제발....."

"하지만 시간이 지날수록 꿈은 나를 괴롭혔어."

 

몽정은 그걸로 끝이 아니었다. 시간이 어느 정도 지난 뒤 다시 꾼 꿈 속에서, 프리스크는 샌즈와 한참을 손을 붙잡고 있었다. 

조금 시간이 지난 뒤에는 짙은 포옹을 했다. 조금 더 지난 뒤에는 서로의 몸을 가로막는 것 하나 없이 포개져있었다.

그럴 때마다 어김없이 프리스크는 몽정에 시달렸다. 누구에게도 털어놓지 못하고 홀로 이불을 부여잡고 울음을 터트리기를 몇 번이었던가.

 

"너를 볼 때마다 이젠 뭐가 꿈이고 뭐가 현실인지 알 수 없었어."

"제발....친구야....."

"애써 다른 생각을 하고, 인간 애인도 사귀어보고, 괴물 애인도 사귀어봤지만...."

 

프리스크는 쓰게 웃음을 토했다. 

 

"역시 변하는 건 없었어."

 

프리스크는 샌즈의 티셔츠를 확 들쳤다. 샌즈를 이 곳에 데려온 이후, 곳곳에 새겨놓은 멍 자국이 울긋불긋 하얀 뼈 위에 새겨져있다.

 

"이게 내 최선이야."

"....."

"내 흔적들을 남기고, 물들이고, 새겨가는 것."

"프리, 스크."

"내가 어떻게 해도, 아무리 발버둥을 쳐도....넌 마음을 열지도, 받아주지도 않는다는 거 알고 있어."

 

샌즈는 눈을 천천히 감았다. 발버둥쳐도, 설득해도, 저항해도 의미 없는 짓에 불과하다. 

결국 자신이 할 수 있는 건 아무 것도 없었다. 예전에도. 지금 이 순간도.

 

"이래도 안 되고 저래도 안 된다면....모든 걸 놓고 무너져버리는 게 낫겠지?"

 

난 포기했어. 프리스크는 그렇게 말하면서 천천히 자신의 속옷을 끌어내렸다. 샌즈 역시 몸에서 힘을 쭉 빼고 더 이상 일말의 저항도 하지 않았다.

어차피 되돌아가거나 흘러가버릴테니. 

보랏빛 꽃이 몸 곳곳에 핀 하얀 뼈가 까맣게 물들어가며 밤은 끝을 모르고 깊어졌다. 달빛이 유달리 환한 날이었다.

이따금 물방울이 떨어지는 것 같은 소리가 들렸다. 그것이 눈물인지, 땀인지, 혹은 다른 무엇이 떨어지는 소리인지는 의미가 없었지만.


End file.
